San Valentin
by Hinata-kun 01
Summary: Este fanfick se trata de una mezcla de One-shots sobre el San Valentin de los chicos de Cdm (nunca aprenderé a hacer summary) PASEN Y LEAN n.n
1. Kentin x Katerin

Holi, bueno aquí empieza una serie de one-shot x san valentin n.n sed lo dedico a Nanu o Camila (pequeña pervertida xD) y bueno no los entretengo más… BYE.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (ojala) le pertenecen a Chinomiko y beemoov

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

''Galletas''

Katerine (sucrette)x Kentin

Desde que éramos pequeños Kentin y yo merendábamos juntos galletas príncipe. Pero todo cambio cuando se fue a la academia militar…

Ahora que volvió todo es diferente, ya no merendamos juntos, casi ni nos hablamos y cuando lo hacemos es incómodo…

*BIP* *BIP*

El despertador sonó como todas las mañanas para ir al instituto, me levante, me cambie y Salí lo más rápido posible, para no llegar tarde.

Hoy es San Valentín (N/A: aunque no lo sea imagínense que sí), pero no tengo ninguna cita. Como me gustaría poder invitar a Kentin , aunque seguramente ya tenía pareja ;-;.

Llegue a mi casillero y al abrirlo una nota cayo…

Katerine:

''Te espero en el sótano cuando sea el receso, por favor ven sola''

Kentin.

Kentin? –Me sorprendí, no podía ser el…-

Luego de eso fui al aula, no me podía concentrar quería ver que quería Kentin… Al sonar el receso fui lo más rápido posible hacia el sótano…

Kentin… -pregunte al entrar.- (N/A: Iba a poner a la rubia oxigenada pero, quedarse encerrada en el sótano ya es un clishe entonces es mejor que todo salga bien n.n)

Entra… -le escuche decir, al entrar todo era color de rosa…literalmente xD, Kentin había decorado todo muy lindo –

Kentin –dije suspirando- todo está muy lindo, es para tu novia –dije un poco apenada-

No tontita –Dijo apretando mis cachetes, acaso volvió el antiguo Ken y no me di cuenta?- es para…ti –dijo sonrojado-

Pa-para mí –me sonroje de inmediato, el agarro mi mano y me llevo a una mesa la cual estaba llena de galletas príncipe *-*-

Como cuando éramos niños, recuerdas? -Dijo con una gran sonrisa, deja de enamorarme!-

Claro que recuerdo…-sigue siendo el mismo chico tierno, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás solo está jugando conmigo- Por favor… no juegues conmigo.-dije cabizbaja y note como me miraba sin comprender-

A que te refieres? –Me respondió todavía sin comprender-

Que no juegues conmigo! Eras mi amigo, y yo estaba enamorada de ti pero… luego de fuiste y tengo miedo… de que no seas el mismo. –una lágrima fue bajando con mi mejilla-

Por favor no llores –levanto mi cara suavemente y pozo un beso en mis labios *-*- y-yo te sigo amando, aunque haya cambiado sigo siendo el mismo y sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti –volvio a besarme-

Te quiero –solo eso salió de mi boca pues todavía estaba en shock por lo que había pasado-

Yo también…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí el one- shot para nanu… espero que te halla gustado y que a tod s los/as fans de Kentin también…

El próximo es de Lys (creo) y mi amiga Luki

BYE BYE!


	2. Lysandro

Holi, 2 cap en un día wao eso no pasa siendo yo n.n bueno este es para otra de mis amigas en realidad es mi "hermanita" (no lo es de verdad pero bueno) Espero que te guste Luki!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a chinomiko y beemoov…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lysandro x Luki (sucrette)

"Musica"

Me llamo Luki, voy al instituto "sweet amoris" desde hace unos meses, allí conocí a muchos chicos los cuales son mis amigos, y a mi novio Lysandro… Hoy es San Valentín pero no arreglamos nada ya que Lys no me habla desde hace una semana, también me evita;-;… ¡ESO ME ESTA PREOCUPANDO!

Caminaba hacia el instituto cuando a lo lejos vi una cabellera castaña, era Kentin. Corrí hacia el…

Kentin –dije recuperando el aliento ya que no era muy buena en los deportes (N/A: Es verdad Luki no es buena en los deportes ¬¬ lo digo aunque luego me odie n.n)-

Q-que pasa Luki? –dijo el con una sonrisa forzada, que le pasa?-

Sabes que le pasa a Lys? –Dije con un puchero- no me habla y me evita todo el tiempo…

Eh eh nada… Chau me voy! –después de eso salió corriendo-

Seguí caminando hacia el instituto, al entrar Violetta y Rosalya se encontraban hablando entonces me acerque.

Hola Violetta –dije sacudiendo sus cabellos-

Hola Rosa! –Dije con una sonrisa-

Hola Luki –dijeron las 2 a unísono-

Les puedo preguntar algo? –les dije con cara preocupada-

Claro! –dijeron las 2 de vuelta a unísono… espero que no se les haga costumbre –

Que le pasa a Lysandro? –suspire-

Por- por que preguntas eso? –Dijo rosa un poco nerviosa-

Es que me ha estado evitando y ya no me habla –dije un poco triste-

No creo que le pase nada… -dijo rosa- No te preocupes por nada…

Lo siento pero me voy…-Dijo Violetta un poco nerviosa-

Violetta yo voy contigo –dijo Rosa, las 2 se fueron… que les pasa a las personas hoy-

Fui hasta el aula, estaba un poco triste ¿Y si Lys terminaba conmigo?, ¿Y si me dice que se enamoró de otra? No podría vivir sin el…

Estábamos en clase cuando de pronto entro Nath al aula y le dijo algo a profesor…Los 2 me miraron…

Señorita Luki ¿podría acompañar al señor Nathaniel? –Dijo Farres serio, con Nath salimos afuera del aula y dijo que lo acompañe-

Que pasa Nath? –Llegamos al sótano-

Lysandro me pidió que te trajera aquí…-Dijo con una sonrisa de pronto música comenzó a sonar, Iris y Castiel estaban arriba de un escenario al cual Nath se subió y sentó en la batería, de pronto Lys comenzó a cantar-(N/A: sé que es raro imaginarse a Lys cantando una canción así pero Luki pidió esta canción n.n)

Ohhh...  
>Oh her eyes, her eyes<br>make the stars look  
>like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>falls perfectly<br>without her trying  
>She's so beautiful<br>and I tell her everyday

Yeah I know, I know  
>when I compliment her<br>she wont believe me  
>And it's so it's so<br>sad to think she  
>don't see what I see<br>But everytime she asks me do  
>I look okay<br>I say 

Coro

When I see your face  
>there's not a thing<br>that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing<br>Just the way you are

And when you smile  
>the whole world stops<br>and stares for a while  
>Cause girl you're amazing<br>Just the way you are.

Her lips, her lips  
>could kiss them<br>all day if she'd let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh<br>She hates but  
>I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>and i tell her<br>everyday

Oh you know, you know  
>you know<br>I'd never ask  
>you to change<br>if perfect is what  
>you're searching for<br>then just stay the same  
>So don't even bother asking<br>if you look okay  
>You know I say<p>

coro

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

coro

Yeaaaaah.

La musica paro…

Te quiero Luki! –Dijo Lys abrazandome-

Yo también…-le dije con una sonrisa- Aunque pensé que no me hablabas porque ibas a terminar conmigo… -estaba apenada-

Damicela –dijo un poco enojado- nunca te dejaría –en eso planto un beso en mis labios- Te amo… nunca dudes de eso –dijo para luego volver a besarme –

Yo también lo amo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Kyaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado hermanita… TE QUIERE

Hinata-kun


	3. Nathaniel

Este one-shot es para Selena6 de cdm… espero que te guste linda n.n

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Bemoov y Chinomiko…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Selena (sucrette)x Nath

"Admirador secreto"

Me llamo Selena, estudio en el instituto "sweet amoris"… Hace poco llegue a este instituto pero hay un chico que robo mi corazón, el delegado, Nathaniel.

Me levante temprano como siempre para prepararme e ir al instituto, me considero una chica responsable, y también tengo que serlo para agradarle a Nath *u*… Hoy es San Valentín (N/A: de vuelta imagínense que es san Valentín aunque no lo sea)

Hola Selena –Dijo alguien atrás mío, me di vuelta de inmediato-

Hola Nath –Dije depositando un beso en su mejilla-

Que haces tan temprano aquí? –Dijo el con una sonrisa –

Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda con el papeleo –le devolví la sonrisa-

Hoy no necesito ayuda, pero gracias… ahora adiós! –me cerró la puerta en la cara._. –

Pero que le pasa? –D: -

Me senté en el jardín a leer un libro, cuando llego la hora de ir al aula fui hacia mi casillero pero al abrirlo algo callo… era una nota…

"Hoy es san Valentín y me gustaría pasarlo contigo,

No sabía cómo decírtelo y se me ocurrió esta forma.

Te enviare muchas notas hoy hasta que descubras quien soy"

Tu admirador secreto

Camine hasta el aula y al llegar en mi asiento había una flor y una carta…

"Esta es la segunda carta… la acompaño con una flor no tan linda como tu… pero, la elegí porque tampoco es fea"

Tu admirador secreto…

Me pase todo la clase distraída preguntándome ¿Quién me la abra mandado?... En el receso, me encontré con Rosalya y le conté lo que sucedía.

¿Y quién será? –Dijo Rosa emocionada-

No creo que… -No me dejo terminar que me interrumpió-

ARMIN?... no, no creo él está enamorado de su consola…-Dijo un poco frustrada-

Rosa no creo…-De vuelta me interrumpió-

Lys? No, me lo habría dicho… -cada vez se enojaba más por no poder descifrarlo- Castiel… -se echó a reír- él no podría ser tan romántico… -soltó un suspiro- Creo que no lo descifrare sola, tendré que hablar con los chicos… -Después de decir eso se fue corriendo, ya la veo preguntándole a todos quien me envió una nota-

La segunda clase también la pase muy distraída, no podía dejar de pensar quien fue el que me envio esa nota… armin?, Castiel?, Lys?, Kentin? Todos ellos podrían ser pero yo quería que fuera Nath…

Selena! –Rosa me llamo gritando-Ya se quien fue –grito, de pronto aparecieron Castiel y Lys y se llevaron a Rosa… por que habrá sido?, ellos sabrán quien me envía las notas?-

Rosa… -dije, pero ya se la habían llevado, era hora de irnos abri mi casillero y ahí había una caja de chocolates con otra carta-

"Esta es la última carta… Para que sepas quien soy

Quiero que vayas ahora, a la salida, al parque.

Te estaré esperando"

Tu admirador secreto.

Como hacía para meter esto en mi casillero si yo sola tengo la clave? Bueno no importa es hora de ir al parque, como dice la nota…

Al llegar al parque me encontré con Nath sentado leyendo un libro ¿Seria el?...

Nath… -Dije para llamar su atención-

Se-Selena –Dijo el algo sonrojado- acompáñame… -Llegamos a un lugar donde había una manta tirada en el piso y una canasta, supongo que será para un picnic-

Y-yo fui el de las cartas –Dijo más rojo que el pelo de Castiel-

D-de verdad? –Dije un poco sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada-

Cla-claro y lo hice para…digo porque tu m-me gustas –soltó tartamudeando-

Etto… -fue lo único que salió de mi boca-

¿Quisieras ser mi novia y pasar el san Valentín conmigo?

Claro! –Grite y salte encima de el emocionada…-

Luego de ese día el rubio del delegado fue mi novio y así sigue siendo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bye lectoras!... nos leemos luego n.n y acuérdense que si quieren su one-shot solo tienen que decírmelo en un review o en un mensaje n.n también puede ser en mi corazón de melón :julia382 nos vemos!


	4. Lys x Estrella

Okey aquí va otro de Lys este es para Estrella Styles n.n

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Bemoov y Chinomiko…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Brandy (sucrette)x Lysandro

""

Soy Brandy Smiths Harrintong voy al instituto Sweet Amoris (N/A: todos los one-shots o la mayoría comenzaran así n.n acostúmbrense) en el la mayoría de los chicos son lindos pero uno ha llamado mi atención, un lindo peli plata victoriano robo mi corazón…

Brandy despierta! –Mi hermana me levanto-

Qué hora es? –Dije todavía un poco dormida-

Las 7:45… -Dijo con una sonrisa-

COMO! –tenia 15 minutos para prepararme e ir al instituto y lo peor hoy era el festival de San Valentín-Llego tarde!

Me levante, rápidamente me vestí y Salí hacia el instituto… Hoy era el festival de San Valentín y para mi suerte iría con Lys!, el me invito…

~FLAS BACK~:

Estaba hablando con Rosa tranquila cuando llego Lys

Rosa, podría hablar con Brandy a solas? –Dijo el con su tono tranquilo-

Claro! –Dijo Rosa feliz pero antes de irse se acercó a mí y susurro a mi oído- Seguramente te invitara…

Que pasa Lys? –Le pregunte feliz… ojala lo que dijo Rosa sea cierto-

El festival es mañana y me preguntaba –Cada vez se puso más rojo- ¿iras con alguien? –No, no, no con el único que iría seria contigo *u*-

No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Dije con tono de que no comprendía lo que quería decir n.n-

T-te –se volvió a sonrojar- te gustaría ir conmigo? –obviamente!-

SI! –Dije abrazándolo-

Luego de eso volvió Rosalya y me dijo te lo dije…

~FIN FLASH BACK~

Llegue al instituto en menos de 5 minutos, eso debe ser un record. Entre y allí sentado en el patio escribiendo en su libreta estaba mi victoriano…

Hola Lys… -Dije sentándome a su lado-

Hola Brandy –Dijo con una sonrisa, luego se levantó y me ofreció su mano- Vamos a ver el festival?

Claro –Dije tomando su mano, estuvimos dando vueltas por todo el festival había juegos, stands de besos y una pista de baile en la cual pasaban música lenta para darle una pizca de romanticismo… De pronto llegamos a un lugar lleno de cosas rosas y había una especie de lago artificial a lo lejos se leía "túnel del amor"–

Entramos allí? –Dijo el sonrojado-

E-etto si tú quieres –ahora yo también estaba sonrojada, con Lysandro nos acercamos a ese lugar y esperamos un poco luego nos indicaron que subiéramos a uno de los "cisnes"- para entrar al túnel… Todo era muy hermoso, había rosas y corazones por doquier.

De pronto sentí el brazo de Lys rodear mi cuello, lo mira a la cara y note que volvía a estar sonrojado de pronto me beso, se sentían tan bien sus dulces labios posados en los míos.

Te amo –Dijo el cuándo dejamos de besarnos-

Yo también –Dicho esto nos besamos y al final del día me pidió que fuera su novia, obviamente acepte-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola otra vez! Espero que te haya gustado Estrella! Y bueno el romanticismo no es lo mío, prefiero escribir gore o algo por el estilo pero bueno BYE BYE!


	5. Castiel x Alex

De vuelta me asombro por sus reviews, la verdad es que me encanta saber que les gustan mis ficks n.n… Okey antes de que un panda shinigami me mate por no haber subido su one-shot con su castielu aquí va PD: PennyLane98 Luego hare el tuyo n.n

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Bemoov y Chinomiko…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alex (sucrette)x Castiel

"Comprende que me equivoque"

Hoy es el festival de San Valentín pero no iré con nadie, habíamos quedado con Castiel mi ex -novio hace unos meses, pero con todo lo que paso con Debrah todavía no lo eh perdonado… Voy nada más porque Rosa me obligo…

El despertador sonó a las 7 pero como hoy es un día que no me interesa mucho, me levante 10 minutos antes de que empiecen las clases, Salí caminando lo más lento posible…

Cuando llegue todo era color de rosa… literalmente para ponerle romanticismo a la cosa pusieron todo de rosa, seguramente era idea de Melody esa chica sí que necesita un novio… (N/A: Lo siento me fui de tema pero, ese comentario me lo eh guardado desde hace bastante n.n)

Alex… –esa voz… por qué hoy?-

Lo ignore y seguí caminando como si nada…

Vamos no seas idiota, sé que me escuchaste… -dijo el enojado, seguí caminando… De pronto el ya no estaba atrás mío-

Humm se abra cansado –Dije aliviada, pero de pronto me arrincono contra la pared-

No te libraras tan fácil de mi tabla –Dijo acercándose cada vez más a mí-

Suéltame… -Le dije esto y lo golpee en el estómago, él se retorció por el golpe y yo aproveche para correr, hasta que llegue al jardín y vi a Lysandro-

Que pasa Alex? –Dijo el escribiendo en su libreta-

Escapo del pelo de menstruación… -Dije sentándome a su lado-

No cree que tendría que perdonarlo ya mi bella dama? –Dijo Lys mirándome a los ojos-

Lys el me dejo por Debrah… -dije mientras pensaba que en vez de Debrah me dejo por la zorra T_T-

Pero se ha arrepentido… -Dijo Lys dejando su libreta a un lado- Mejor piensa eso, el esta arrepentido y yo sé que él te ama y que tú a él…-Dicho esto el volvió a agarrar su libreta y siguió escribiendo-

Humm –me puse mis auriculares y puse música, pero me quede pensando en lo que dijo Lys-

Y si de verdad está arrepentido?, y si de verdad me sigue amando?, yo lo sigo amando?...maldito Lys, me hace ver la realidad…

Lys tú crees que… -cuando me voltee el ya no estaba-

Malditos ninjas –Dije en voz baja, como hacían para desaparecerse asi? Y por que no me enseñan?-

No te escaparas de mi esta vez… -De pronto apareció el pelirojo e hizo que lo siga D:- por favor perdóname… -De pronto me abrazo y cuando me soltó vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban –

E-estas llorando? –Claro que está llorando me dije a mi misma- Y-yo… -De pronto el hiso que me callara-

Perdóname, eh sido un estúpido, mi inconsciente sabía que Debrah era así pero no le quise hacer caso y tampoco quise aceptar que mi verdadero amor eres…-Me beso de repente, no hice mas que ceder ante esos suaves labios- TU…

Castiel… -Dije luego de terminar con el beso- yo también te amo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ejem ejem creo que valió la espera no panda? Bueno Penny tratare de subir el tuyo a más tardar mañana y para las chicas que querían el de Armin, tranquilas Armin es mi chico favorito por eso lo deje ´para el final, porque quiero que sea el más especial n.n

Gracias por sus reviews las quiere Hinata-kun


	6. Castiel x Penny

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Bemoov y Chinomiko…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki (sucrette)x Castiel

"Feliz no San Valentin"

Hoy es San Valentín, a todos les encanta esta fecha ya que el "amor" está en el aire, la verdad a mí no me agrada y a mi novio Castiel tampoco… (N/A: Penny lo siento si tú no eres así pero sino no sé cómo la sucrette podría ser novia de Cast) Hoy digamos que tampoco es un dia común para nosotros, es NO SAN VALENTIN…

Me levante y prepare todo para NO SAN VALENTIN, esta fiesta que inventamos con Castiel es para arruinar el San Valentín de las personas…

De pronto escuche el timbre, ya sabía quién era…

Hola tabla…-Dijo mi novio-

Hola cabello de menstruación-Le dije mientras agarraba mi mochila para irnos-

Vamos –Dijo algo enojado-

Jeje, tu primero me dijiste tabla, te lo tenía que devolver –Dije riéndome de el-

Claro, claro… -Bufo- Trajiste las cosas?

Aja…-le mostre mi mochila- chocolate laxante, huevos podridos, globos de agua, etc…

Llegamos al instituto y todo estaba taaan rosa que daba asco, todos los chicos con sus chicas tan "enamorados" lástima que no les durara mucho…

Hay que preparar todo –Dijo el sacándome de mis pensamientos-

Claro, de que me encargo yo? –Le pregunte –

Hummm ocúpate de los chocolates, acuérdate de remplazar todos los posibles –Dijo, acto seguido se fue-

Primero llegue a la sala de delegados, en la cual los chocolates de Melody para Nath fueron remplazados xD, Luego fueron los de Lys por un lado me dio pena porque es uno de mis mejores amigos, Luego los de Kentin pobre pequeño y por último los de Armin.

Al terminar con mi trabajo, me senté a ver que las cosas cobren efecto, lo cual no tardo mucho todos los chicos y chicas yendo al baño de inmediato y bueno Castiel había hecho su trabajo y cuando abrieron las puertas huevos y globos cayendo y mojándolos todos… Lo raro era ¿Dónde está Castiel?, de pronto un mensaje llego a mi celular:

"ven a el parque, te espera una sorpresa tabla"

Castiel me había enviado un mensaje, ¿Por qué querría que valla a el parque si el show estaba aquí? Bueno no importa…

Al llegar al parque todo estaba preparado para un picnic, puede ser?

Tabla…-Dijo el-

Ca-castiel? Que es esto? –le pregunte, el solo se encogio de hombros y me dijo-

Es por no San valentin, es para que sepas que te amo… -De pronto me beso-

El dia termino muy divertido, nos quedamos escuchando música y hablando toda la tarde…

Feliz no san valentin!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Okey… me encanta el NO san valentin! Bueno Penny espero que te halla gustado! Y bueno mañana Armin! Y el cap de Lys!

Bye bye


	7. Armin x Sucrette

Hello bueno, aquí va el de Armin, la verdad lamento mucho no haberlo subido antes pero me fui de vacaciones y recién vuelvo n.n… Bueno pequeñas a las 2 que pidieron de Armin se los hare a las 2 juntas poooorqueee volvi de vacaciones y mi inspiración no es de la mejor en estos momentos (al final del fick por favor lean que les dare un aviso importante :D)

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Bemoov y Chinomiko…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hakerenit (sucrette)x Armin

El es mi chico favorito, mi gamer… en realidad no es mi gamer porque nunca tuve el valor de decirle lo que siento, soy su amiga, su amiga de juegos creo que el solo me ve asi…

Hoy tratare de decirle lo que siento total es San Valentin, aunque si el dice que no siente lo mismo no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe…

*Bip* *Bip*

Mi despertador sono como todas las mañanas pero hoy no era un dia como otro, había preparado todo para que sea perfecto… Alexy me había dado consejos, pero la verdad creo que eso serviría más para el que para Armin.

Hola Alexy –Dije al salir de mi casa y ver al peliazul en la puerta-

Buen día Hakerenit –dijo el con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba-

Caminamos hacia el instituto hablando de cualquier tontería, pero yo me preguntaba ¿Por qué no vino Armin?

Al llegar Alexy se despidió pues iba a una cita de San Valentín…

Armin, Amin –No dejaba de pensar donde se había metido pero por un lado mejor pues no tenía idea de que decirle-

Pov Armin:

Hoy es San Valentín, me hubiera gustado tener la valentía de preguntarle a Hakerenit si quería ir conmigo a la feria que se celebrará hoy pero, todo salió mal…

~FLAHSBACK~

Iba perdiendo contra Hakerenit lo cual era raro ya que nunca pierdo, pero había algo que me desconcentraba y era ella su lindo cabello y su sonrisa por ir ganando… ella era tan hermosa.

Gane! –Grito la chica volviéndome a la realidad-

Te deje ganar… -Dije, no podía aceptar la derrota y menos contra alguien tan noob como ella-

Jaja si claro.. –dijo la chica con su sonrisa tan hermosa-

Hakerenit… -Ese era el momento vamos Armin se fuerte y dile lo que sientes-

Si?… -Dijo ella suavemente-

Eh eh… -no podia-

Que pasa? –La estas preocupando Armin dicelo…-

Na-nada ya paso…-claro acobárdate ahora-

Bueno, adiós Armin… -se despidió y perdí mi oportunidad –

~FIN FLASHBACK~

Hoy se lo diré… es más ahora se lo diré… -Luego de decirme eso, escuche la voz de alguien cerca mio-

Hoy se la devolveré a Hakerenit, por hacer que mi hermano se vuelva en contra mio –Dijo obviamente la rubia oxigenada de Amber-

Pero no crees que es cruel hacerlo en San Valentín? –Pregunto inocentemente Charlotte-

Por eso mismo –Dijo Amber riendo- ella no se lo esperara…-Las brujas se fueron-

No puedo dejar que le hagan eso a la chica que amo…-Salí corriendo a buscarla-

Pov Hakerenit

No lo encuentro, tiene que estar por aquí…

Abrí la puerta del laboratorio y un balde cayó sobre mí, para mi sorpresa era chocolate, no sabía que hacer llorar o matar al que haya hecho esto. Vi a Amber y sus amigas, además de Armin eran las únicas presentes… espera Armin había visto esto!... Corrí y corrí hasta llegar al sótano, era el lugar más alejado en la escuela…

Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto? –Grite hacia la nada misma- Por que lo tuvo que ver Armin? –De pronto la puerta se abrió-

Hakerenit? –Armin, mi dulce caballero-

Aquí estoy… -Dije sin ánimos, el chico se acercó hacia mí y me abrazo-

Estas un poco pegajosa pero… -se sonrojo y siguió la oración- sigues siendo linda…

Linda? –fue lo único que se ocurrió preguntar, está llena de chocolate, pero igual se veía a kilómetros mi sonrojo, ¿estará pasando de verdad?-

Si…-Dijo el igual de nervioso que yo-Sé que no es el mejor momento pero, te estuve buscando y escuche a Amber y trate de avisarte pero ya era tarde… -se entristeció un poco y luego prosiguió- Te estaba buscand para decirte que yo… yo te amo y quisiera que pasaras San Valentín conmigo-Se separó de pronto, mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, la verdad estaba feliz-

Armin…-Dije acercándome a el-Yo también te estaba buscando para decirte lo mismo…-Dije sonriendo, me acerque a él y lo bese, no sé si sería el chocolate o sus labios pero sentía un sabor dulce y adictivo… luego del beso estuvimos varios minutos sentados hipnotisados mirándonos el uno al otro –

Querrías hacerme el honor de ser mi novio? –pregunto el tan lindo como siempre-

Claro que si, me encantaría –dije depositando un dulce beso en sus labios, para ese momento ya no me importaba ni el chocolate, ni matar a Amber solo me importaba que ahora estaría con el chico de mis sueños y nada podría arruinar eso-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okeyyy aquí den por terminado el especial San Valentín o no?...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no haya pasado San Valentín tan forever alone como yo xD pero bue aquí va el aviso

Hare un especial de pascuas parecido a este (Pronto subiré el prólogo)… Necesito Sucrettes para que participen, pero será una por cada chico osea que necesito que me manden una ficha (Pronto pasare lo datos para cada ficha)

AVISOS:

1_ No tendré preferencia (como en otros ficks) a mis amigas… Cualquiera tiene derecho.

2_Tienen que tener cuenta de fanfiction porque si no, no podre comunicarme con ustedes (También es válido la de corazón de melón, pero con su ficha tendrán que mandarme su nombre para agregarlas)

3_Hay tiempo hasta el 1 de Abril, luego aunque envíen su ficha no las pondré en el sorteo…

4_Decidire todo mediante un sorteo que hare y cuando ya tenga una chica para cada chico subiré el primer cap mencionando a todas las ganadoras n.n

Okey aquí va lo que tienen que poner en sus fichas…

NOMBRE Y APELLIDO:

CARÁCTER:

CHICO QUE LE GUSTA:

ASPECTO: (color de cabello, de ojos. Algo que la caracterise etc.)

Y bueno también, además de esto lo que crean necesario para su sucrette n.n

Gracias por sus reviews y Bye!

Pd: les recomiendo mi otro fick "yo nunca quise un cuento de hadas" y bueno para los que lo leyeron y esperan actualización, en esta semana la subiré Bye!


End file.
